


All you need is love

by allisoneuph



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, Kabby, Linctavia - Freeform, The 100 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6522238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisoneuph/pseuds/allisoneuph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic takes place at the start of 3x01. The deliquents never find Pike and the other survivors.  Peace has been restored to Arkadia and the truce with the Grounders is still in effect.  I really wanted a happy ending for Lincoln and Octavia, so I wrote one. I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love me gently

Love is all you need  
The sun was setting and Lincoln was standing proudly at the altar. Octavia was walking down the aisle wearing her battle clothes and Bellamy was walking her down the altar. Bellamy had tears in his eyes, but he blinked them away. 

They got to the front and Bellamy hugged O. He went to stand with the other groomsmen and Octavia grasped Lincoln’s hands. Kane spoke, “We are gathered here today to witness the union between Lincoln and Octavia Blake. Does anyone have any objections?” No one spoke, so the ring exchanging began. Lincoln had carved a dazzling ring out of leather and placed it on Octavia’s finger. He said his vows and promised to always love and support Octavia through sickness and in health. He whispered to Octavia, “Ai hud yu in.” Octavia smiled and Clarke gave her Lincoln’s ring. Lincoln’s ring was a simple, leather band that she had created. She placed it on his finger and said her vows. Kane exclaimed, “I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride.” Lincoln picked up Octavia and kissed her deeply. The crowd cheered and Lincoln/Octavia walked down the aisle holding hands.

They sat at the middle of the table for the feast that was about to begin. They ate vegetables and boar with their friends and were so happy. Octavia replied, “I’m so lucky to love you. I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.” Lincoln said, “I love you so much O.” They kissed and finished their food. Bellamy gave a toast to the new couple and said, “I love you O. You will always be my sister, my responsibility.” Octavia said, “I love you too Bell.” Indra came up to the happy couple and congratulated them. Octavia was so happy to have Indra’s approval.


	2. We bleed the same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia gets her Grounder tattoo. She makes love to Lincoln and starts to feel queasy a few weeks later. Is Octavia suffering from the flu or will there be a new baby in Arkadia? This chapter features Linctavia love and Bellarke cuteness. Enjoy. Thanks for reading. Comments are always loved and appreciated.

The feast ended and Lincoln and Octavia walked to their new house. Skaikru had been working tirelessly to finish the house for the newly married couple. Lincoln picked Octavia up and carried her in through the door. He set her down on the bed and began a fire. Lincoln took off his jacket and said, “Tonight, you will receive your first Grounder Mark.” Octavia beamed and took off her shirt. 

Lincoln got out his paintbrush and black dye. Lincoln said, “This mark represents your toughness and warrior nature. You are a warrior’s second and your vibrant personality won’t die out.” He swirled the paintbrush into the black dye and began to draw flames on Octavia’s collarbone. The flames spread from her collarbone down to the middle of left arm. Lincoln placed kisses along Octavia’s neck and Octavia hungered for his touch. Lincoln let the ink dry and burned Octavia’s skin with his heated knife. Lincoln showed Octavia her tattoo and Octavia beamed with pride. She was always fascinated with Lincoln’s marks and was glad she finally had one of her own. They kissed and made love to each other. She snuggled into Lincoln’s chest and fell asleep in his arms. 

*3 months forward  
Octavia was training with the other seconds when a wave of nausea hit her. She tried to swallow it down, but knew it was futile. She ducked underneath her sparring partner’s arm and threw up in the bushes. Her partner, Aida, came over and said, “You need to tell someone Octavia. This has been happening for too long.” Octavia wiped her mouth with her sleeve and replied, “I’m fine. I just ate some bad meat.” Aida frowned and said, “Cut the crap Octavia. No one eats bad meat every single day. You need to go get checked out by Abby.” Octavia replied, “Please don’t tell anyone. It’s nothing I can’t handle. Let’s finish our match.” Aida replied, “No Octavia. I will not fight an opponent who is sick. If you don’t come to the clinic with me now, I will tell Indra myself.” Octavia groaned and said, “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned to the next chapter to find out Octavia's fate.


	3. Future Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia finds out the cause of her illness and goes to tell her loved ones. Will the Grounders still accept her? Read on to find out.

Aida guided her to the clinic and Abby said, “What’s wrong girls?” Octavia stayed quiet and Aida replied, “Octavia has been throwing up the past two weeks.” Octavia replied, “I’m fine. I’ve just ate some bad meat.” Abby said, “Let’s see what is wrong.” Abby took Octavia’s vitals and Aida left the room. Abby said, “Everything looks good. Have you been extra tired lately?” Octavia replied, “No. Second Training is always intense. I’m used to the pressure and the intensity.” Abby said, “When was your last period Octavia?” Octavia couldn’t remember when her last period was. Her life had been a whirlwind with the wedding and training with the other seconds. Octavia responded, “My clothes have been feeling tighter. My last period was three months ago.” 

Abby smiled and said, “Octavia, you’re pregnant.” Octavia was stunned and began to cry. Octavia replied, “I’m not ready. I’m so scared of losing this baby.” Abby replied, “It’s normal to feel scared. The Grounders have great birth mothers and they will help you with your pregnancy. You are going to be fine. You need to take it easy from now on. No more intense second training. I will see you back tomorrow morning.” Abby left the room and Octavia went to find Lincoln.

She found him chopping trees for new cabins. He saw her and his eyes lit up. Octavia was his world and he would do anything for her. She ran to him and he scooped her up. He smelled of pine and sweat lingered on his tan skin. Octavia said, “I’ve some exciting news to tell you.” Lincoln laughed and said, “I’m excited to hear it.” Octavia replied, “I’m pregnant.” A huge smile came across Lincoln’s face and he kissed her. They got lost in each other and fell deeper into the kiss. They broke apart breathless and Octavia said, “Abby thinks I’m 9 weeks along. I’m so excited for our baby Lincoln. I’m nervous because there are so many things that could go wrong. It will be the first Skaikru baby born on Earth.” Lincoln cupped Octavia’s face and said, “Don’t worry. Our people have been having babies for centuries. We have great midwives who will help.” Octavia replied, “I hope they will accept me. I’m part Skaikru.” Lincoln put his hand over her heart and said, “Trikru lives in her and nothing can take that away.” Lincoln placed a hand over O’s stomach and Octavia placed her hand over his. They had made this beautiful life together and they couldn’t wait to meet their child. They kissed goodbye and Octavia went to go find her brother. 

Bellamy and Lincoln’s dynamic had come a long way. She shuddered at the torture Lincoln had suffered from her brother. Bellamy finally trusted Lincoln when he saved Octavia’s life. She found Bellamy with the other guards and said, “I need to talk with you Bell.” Bellamy had a worried expression on his face and replied, “Okay.” He walked with Octavia to a clearing and she said, “I’ve been sick the past two months.” Bellamy started checking Octavia for any bruises and said, “I knew Indra was pushing you too hard. You have to take it easy Octavia.” Octavia squeezed Bellamy’s hand and said, “I’m not sick because of the training. I like how Indra challenges me. I’m pregnant.” Bellamy is stunned and a few tears leak out of his eyes. Octavia wipes them away with her thumbs and she says, “I’m going to be fine Bell.” Bellamy replied, “I’m so proud of you O. How far along are you?” Octavia replies, “Abby thinks I’m nine weeks.” Bellamy remembered when his sister was born and how his mom was sick for months during her pregnancy. He hoped O’s pregnancy would go smoother.


	4. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia deals with her pregnancy news. Linctavia cuteness ensues.

Bellamy remembers holding Octavia and he was in love with her instantly. They shared a sibling bond that no one else could understand. They would always protect and love one another. Bellamy says, "You need to stop your Second Training. I'm not putting you and your baby's lives in jeopardy." Octavia said, "I will be fine Bell. I know to be careful. If I don't train, I will get behind." 

Bellamy put a hand on Octavia's shoulder and said, "I know you. You give full effort every time and I don't want something to go wrong. I can't lose you too," Tears fill Bellamy's eyes and Octavia replies, "You aren't going to lose me Bell. I'm a Grounder remember. Get knocked down, get back up." They embrace and head off to tell Clarke the good news.

Bellamy slings his arm around O's shoulder and they walk into the med tent together. Bellamy finds Clarke and kisses her. She says, "Hey Bellamy. I have missed you." Bellamy replies, "I have missed you too. Octavia has some exciting news to share." Octavia says, "I'm pregnant." Clarke hugs her friend and asks, "How far along are you?"

Octavia replies, "9 weeks." Clarke says, "I'm so happy for y'all. You and Lincoln are going to be great parents. Your baby will be the first Skaikru baby born on Earth. You're going to have to take it easy. Nyko will have some herbs that you can drink that will ease your nausea." Octavia replied, "Im nervous, but I have the best healers available." They help Clarke sort the bandages and Octavia walks out to find Indra. 

Clarke nudges Bellamy and asks, "How are you really doing?" Bellamy replies, "I'm nervous. We have never witnessed a birth on Earth. There are so many things that could go wrong. She's been my sole responsibility for so long. I can't lose her." Clarke replies, "Octavia is going to be fine. We are going to be with her every step of the way. Lincoln knows a great birth mother who will help Octavia during the birth. Octavia is lucky to have such a loving big brother." Bellamy squeezes Clarke's hand and says, "I'm lucky to have you in my life. You always encourage me." 

They walk out to find Lincoln and they congratulate him. Lincoln says, "Nyko gave me some herbs to help with Octavia's nausea. Octavia is a warrior and is going to be okay. I'm not leaving her." They are encouraged by Lincoln's loyalty.

Several months have passed and Octavia's stomach is huge. Octavia is no longer able to wear regular clothes and is wearing maternity clothes that Lincoln gave her. The herbs are curbing her nausea and she's feeling okay. Octavia is in her third trimester and is ready to have her baby. Lincoln and Bellamy get what Octavia needs, but she hates the hovering. They eat together and Octavia grimaces. Lincoln rubs her back and asks, "What's wrong?" Octavia replies, "The baby is incredibly active today and keeps kicking." 

Lincoln places a hand on Octavia's stomach and feels a strong kick. Lincoln is delighted that their baby is healthy and is moving well. He kisses her stomach and says, "Hey baby. Don't bruise your mom up too much. She's the most beautiful person I know." Bellamy feels the baby and says, "I love you so much O. It won't be too much longer until we get to meet him/her. Try to relax today." Octavia smiles and Lincoln helps her up.

They walk hand in hand to the med tent. Clarke asks, "How are you feeling today?" Octavia replies, "The baby is moving around a lot today, but I'm feeling okay. I'm grateful my nausea has improved. I'm ready to have this baby." 

Clarke puts the stethoscope in her ears and places the dial on Octavia's belly. Clarke is pleased to hear a strong heartbeat. She listens to their baby's lungs and the lungs sound good. She feels the baby and is pleased with its placement. Clarke hands the stethoscope to Lincoln and he listens to their baby's heartbeat. Lincoln wipes away tears as he hears the steady heartbeat. He is grateful to have fallen in love with an amazing woman and is proud of the life they created. He hands the stethoscope back to Clarke and kisses Octavia.

Octavia kisses back and says, "We are going to be such great parents." Octavia thinks back to the first time the baby kicked. Their faces lit up in joy and they were thankful for the happy moments. Octavia felt blessed to call Lincoln her husband. He would do anything for her and she was truly grateful. Lincoln helps Octavia off the table and they walk out of the clinic together. No one seeing them could doubt their love.

They walk over to engineering and see Raven hard at work. Raven is working on a machine that will increase the walkie talkies' range. Octavia says, "What's up Reyes?" Raven turns around and sees her friend have come to visit her. She hugs Octavia and Lincoln and asks, "How are y'all doing?" Lincoln replies, "We are doing well. We had a good checkup and came to see you." Raven asks, "Can I feel the baby?" Octavia nods and Raven places her hands on O's belly. She feels the baby kick and says, "That's so cool." 

Raven discusses the tech plan she's working on and her friends are happy Raven has found her purpose again. The sun is going down and Raven notices how much time has flown by. Octavia and Lincoln encourage her to take a break and she obliges. They walk off to get dinner.

They find a place to sit and Lincoln lowers Octavia down. Lincoln takes off Octavia's shoes and rubs her swollen feet. Octavia asks, "What names are you thinking about?" Lincoln says, "I was thinking we could do Kaiya for a girl or Joshua for a boy. Kaiya was my mom's name. What about you?" Octavia replies, " I like Aurora or Aiden." Aurora was my mom's name. Lincoln says, "Those names sound perfect. I'm going to get us some food." Lincoln goes to the line, so the gang can eat. 

Bellamy and Clarke find their friends and sit down. Bellamy asks Octavia, "How are you doing?" Octavia replies, "I'm doing well. The baby is alive and kicking. I'm glad you and Clarke are together. It was about time." Bellamy's face turns crimson and Clarke laughs. Clarke replies, "Good relationships take time. I'm glad I have your brother to encourage me. You and your brother are alike in so many ways. You are both loyal and stubborn." Bellamy throws up his hands and says, "How am I stubborn?" Clarke says, "It's not a bad quality. You do what's right regardless of the consequences. It's one of the qualities I love most." Clarke kisses Bellamy and Raven says, "Get a room." 

Bellamy and Clarke break apart and Lincoln comes back with the food. They eat and revel in their surroundings. Indra comes by and sees how the gang is doing. She is grateful that Octavia is doing well and shares some Grounder lullabies. Indra says, "May you and Lincoln be blessed." Octavia and Lincoln thank Indra and she leaves to go eat with the other Grounders. Octavia glad everyone is at peace and is determined to never take anything for granted.


End file.
